


Beginings, Middles and Ends

by JediKnightNykara (IsharaYar)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Sexual Content, Romance, Sexual Tension, future sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/JediKnightNykara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is most certainly never easy any more then it is dull, not when you are a member of one of the most elite squads in the galaxy. Finding love amidst the chaos is rare, so when it happens you hold on and never let go.</p><p> </p><p>- A series of drabbles and one-shots which will hopefully remain posted in order for my Female Trooper and Aric Jorgan. Most of these are originally written and posted on tumblr but I also thought I would share them here too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Pairing: Aric Jorgan x Female Trooper  
Prompt: “Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
The heat of the sun was biting into her skin as she stood to one side watching him work. The ground vehicle had come to a sudden halt in the middle of the scorching Tatooine desert. It forced a delay to their journey when they were so close to locating Fuse, her only hope was that the delay wouldn’t give him a chance to escape their grasp. Tashian knew how hard Aric had taken the Havoc defection, not just because of his own extremely unfair demotion but, because he had trusted the team he had worked with. Although he kept most of his feelings to himself and never spoke of it, she just knew. Over the months she’d needed to work twice as hard to have him trust again, to have him trust in her as his Commanding officer. To believe that she too wouldn’t destroy the work that they were doing for the good of the republic.  
  
“The injector is clogged with sand,” Aric explained. “We should be moving again shortly.”  
  
“Good. Too much longer in this sun is going to melt me into a pile of goo,” she grumbled. Heat had never been a strong point of hers. She couldn’t stand feeling as if her armor was glued to her body indefinitely.  
  
“There is water in the sake, make sure you stay hydrated,” Aric offered.  
  
“Is that concern I can hear in  your voice Jorgan?” she asked with a teasing tone. In more recent times their interactions had taken a somewhat surprising turn. It was one she even found herself enjoying, perhaps even a little too much. They had gone from tense, to something resembling friendship and then the light flirting had started. Fraternization between officers was generally discouraged although it did happen at times and wasn’t forbidden. In a position of command she knew it was her duty to be even more cautious. They were placed in situations of extreme danger on a regular basis, it would be far too easy for her or any commanding officer to take advantage of the heightened emotions such situations could create. Flings were certainly out. To take a step past friendship, it had to be for something real. The problem was, the more time they spent with each other the more her mind traveled in directions it probably shouldn’t. It scared her, more than a little but, it was also becoming more difficult to deny the increasing attraction.  
  
“I can do concern, sometimes. Just don’t tell the others. Can’t have them thinking I am going soft.” He was watching her as he spoke and she could see those large, handsome blue eyes of his softening with each word he said.  
  
She had seen that look before, more than once and only ever directed at her. In fact she had even purposely tried to coax it out of him and now that it was there she wanted it to stay. “So, it’s just me who turns you to mush then?” she asked with that same teasing tone as she held his gaze.  
  
Aric stood up slowly and took a step forward. “Maybe,” he responded in a low, husky tone.  
  
She held his gaze with hers as he stepped closer, the less distance between them, the faster her heart beat in her chest. It was thrumming so fast that she almost couldn’t breathe. Tash was fairly certain that not all of the heat she felt at that moment was caused by the suns in the sky above. “Your eyes-,” she started to say, her breath catching as the remaining gap between them was barely visible.  
  
“My eyes?” he asked quickly. “What’s wrong with my eyes?”  
  
“Oh! Nothing. There is nothing wrong with them, they are perfect.” The words just tumbled out of her mouth without thought or warning. “I just-,” she started, positive that her cheeks must have been going redder by the second. “Damnit,” she mumbled under her breath. “Just shut up and kiss me.”  
  
“But you were the one-,” he started before she cut him off.  
  
“Aric,” she almost growled.  
  
A grin tugged at the corner of his lips and he reached for her, his hands resting on her hips. Their suits of armor clanged together as he pulled her in close. Tash tilted her head upwards, meeting his lips as he brushed them lightly against hers. It started as a chaste kiss, a dry, tender brushing of lips and deepened as her hands slid up to the back of h is neck. Her lips parted and his tongue found it’s way between them, slick and warm as it connected with hers.  
  
Reluctantly she pulled back slowly, her hand guiding him to press their foreheads together. “We really do have to get that beast of a machine moving. So, we are just going to have to hold on to these thoughts and pick it up from here again later.”  
  
“I can live with that,” he replied, kissing her lips softly once more before stepping back.


	2. Realization

Written for the prompt provided by JediSerenity82 -  
After a night of celebrations and drinking, the trooper passes out or falls asleep against Aric or he has to carry her to her bunk. It’s the first time he realizes he’s in love with her.

* * *

  
Aric breathed in a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the armory, now finally out of his heavy armor and in lighter civilian clothing. Normally it wouldn’t bother him but, it had been an exceptionally long mission. He was grateful for the chance to really relax, even if only for a short time. Planetside too many nights had been spent on high alert, none of the campsites had been particularly safe and he knew more than a few people wanted revenge against their commander. He had taken it upon himself to ensure her safety, even though she could clearly take care of herself. He was positive she spent far more time concerning herself with everyone else’s safety and very little time considering her own. The fact that he often thought about the dangers she placed herself in and how easily one wrong move could bring her life to an end bothered him. She was just another soldier, all soldiers put themselves at risk daily. He didn’t spend nearly as much time concerning himself with their possible fates, so why did he with her?  
  
No sooner than he was out of the armory he found himself facing the ships protocol droid. The thing seemed even more hyped up than normal and that was saying something.  
  
“Sir, the Commander is suffering from an extreme case of excessive alcohol consumption. You must come quickly and put an end to it.” The droid flailed its arms wildly.  
  
“If the Commander wishes to enjoy a few drinks it is none of our business,” he warned the droid.  
  
“You don’t understand Sir. She is in the cockpit. I have adjusted our course a total of fifteen times and averted a major disaster. She almost melted the hyperdrive because in her words, ‘all of the lights looked pretty’,” the flustered droid explained. “Someone has to get her out of there before the ship explodes!”  
  
“Why me?” Aric grumbled as he began moving towards the front of the ship.  
  
“I have already consulted every other member of the crew Sir. They all gave the same response, to get you because the Commander will listen to you. She has ignored all of my attempts to recommend she move to another location.” Aric was certain the droids face would be several shades of a frustrated red, if droids could change colour to convey emotion.  
  
The scene that greeted them as they entered the cockpit was nothing short of pure chaos. All of the warning lights across the consoles were lit up like a lifeday tree with the commander sitting back on one of the chairs and admiring her handywork. One of the first things he noticed was the flush of colour across her skin, no doubt a result of the warming effects alcohol has on humans. With a layer of fur on them it was never so obvious on a Cathaar. The result wasn’t entirely unpleasant to look at but, they had more important issues to deal with. Such as the warnings flashing all over the cockpits consoles.  
  
“Oh my,” exclaimed the droid. “We are doomed.”  
  
“You deal with the warnings, get the ship back to it’s regular hyperdrive speed and I will distract the Commander. Somehow.” Aric gave his instructions with more confidence then he felt at that particular moment. He had never really dealt with a drunk human before.  
  
“Jorgan!” Tashian exclaimed with excitement. “Come and have a drink with me. You’ve earned it today.”  
  
He forced a smile past his imminent concern as he turned his attention to her. “I would enjoy that. How about somewhere a little more comfortable, like the sofa’s in the crew lounge?” he suggested as a means to get her some place less likely to cause any real damage.  
  
She hesitated almost instantly as her attention flickered back towards the lit up display’s. “The lights in here are so pretty. It would be a shame to leave them. Ceetoo is such a spoiled sport, he keeps turning them off.”  
  
“Yes, well. He is doing that so that the ship doesn’t explode and incinerate us all,” he attempted explaining.  
  
“Oh, I thought he was just exaggerating. He always does that. The ship going BOOM would be very colourful but,” she said with a drunken sigh, “I guess it would hurt a bit.”  
  
“Yes, just a bit,” Aric agreed.  
  
“Okay. Ceetoo can turn off  the pretty lights. I am sure we can have a party of our own in the lounge,” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.  
  
They had kissed, just once, when they had been planetside on their latest mission. It had been a very pleasant kiss and one he didn’t want to end. That had been several days before and neither of them had mentioned it again since. Nor had they repeated the act of affection. There was a few times he had attempted to raise the subject with her but, he had never been particularly good at finding the right words when it came to discussing more personal topics. There was an attraction, of  that he was certain. He had found his eyes wandering to her hips and the way they swayed as she was walking in front of him, on several different occasions. She had a gentle grace about her that was rare in soldiers. There was also the times she had taken Vik or Elara on a mission, rather than himself and he had spent the time that she was away from the ship feeling lost. Even concerned over her wellbeing. It was something he attributed to believing that he was responsible for the safety of his commanding officer but, now he was starting to wonder if there was more to it than that. Even when the mission on Tatooine went to hell he still find his mind drifting back to that kiss, as it did again whilst he reached for the arm of his swaying, drunk commander and assisted her trek to the crew lounge.  
  
Everyone else was staying well clear, none of them had ever seen Tashian that drunk before, not even close. On the planet there had been a moment during the mission where she had seemed angry. More so than he had ever witnessed from her before. Usually she was a picture of calm but during that moment of anger he had almost expected her to put a blaster shot through the prisoners skull. In the end she had done the right thing and handed him over to the authorities but, she had made him wonder for the first time since they had been working together. Something was bothering her and he had no idea how to even ask about it. She didn’t drink enough to get drunk and she didn’t get angry, how was he supposed to raise the questions he had with her?  
  
Carefully he helped ease her down on to the sofa, which almost resulted in a floor landing because of how badly she was swaying out of control. “Hey, you left the bottle in with the pretty lights, we can’t drink without something to drink.” She looked up at him with her bright, emerald green eyes and he swore, not for the first time, that she was looking right into his soul. His stomach clenched at the thought of what she might see there if he allowed her to look too hard for too long.  
  
“You stay right here,” he instructed. “I will go and retrieve the bottle and make sure Ceetoo is behaving.”  
  
“You are too sweet,” she said with a wistful expression. “Why do you always hide it?” she asked.  
  
“How about I go and rescue that bottle,” he replied quickly. Before she even had a chance to respond he was back in the cockpit searching for the offending bottle. Something told him he may need those few drinks himself before the evening was over.  
  
Ceetoo had already averted the impending disaster, having set the hyperdrive back to safety limits. It was only designed to be pushed like that for short, fast bursts. Not for the extended run time the commander, in her drunken state, had been pushing for. A moment later he located the half empty bottle of Corellian Whiskey and was back in the officer's lounge, just in time to discover Tashian was attempting to stand. Luckily her legs weren’t so cooperative, she stumbled back a step and was abruptly seated once more.  
  
“Is the sofa moving?” she asked with a puzzled tone.  
  
“I think you will find that it is you moving. Not the stationary piece of furniture,” Aric responded with an amused tone. Although she was normally calm, he had never seen her quite as relaxed and vulnerable as she appeared to be in that moment. The stress lines normally present across her forehead were completely gone. The tense way that she held her jaw muscles had vanished, they were loose instead of rigid. In her current state of inebriation however, if the ship was attacked, there was no way she would have a chance in hell of defending herself. Not like that.  
  
“It can’t be me. I am sitting down,” she said with a frown. “The ship is swaying,” she added and then her eyes fell to the bottle in his hand. “Oh good, you found it! How about pouring us both a drink?”  
  
“You know, maybe you have had enough for one night?” Aric asked in a way that was more of a statement than a question. Perhaps even an understatement.  
  
“There you go being all serious again,” she grumbled.  
  
“What happened to you today?” he asked carefully. He was hoping not only to get some answers but, also to keep her distracted enough to forget about drinking any more than she already had.  
  
“If you won't get the drinks, at least come and sit down,” she requested, patting the sofa beside her with overly exaggerated movements. “You were there. You know how the mission turned out.”  
  
“I’m not talking about the mission,” he replied as he sat down next to her. Without the usual bulk of his armor, he could feel her body warmth against his arm. It was more than a little distracting and he found he needed to force himself to listen to her words, rather than thinking about how smooth her bare skin felt against his rougher hide. She was his commander, he never should have kissed her in the first place even if she did ask him to. It was a boundary that he vowed never to cross and until that moment it was one that had always been followed. He never mixed duty with romance, not that there had been many girlfriends in his life, work always kept him too busy.  
  
“If you aren’t talking about the mission, then what are you talking about?” she asked looking confused and somewhat fuzzy headed.  
  
“I have never seen you drink more than one or two after a mission. There was also a moment today when you appeared to be…” he paused as he struggled to find the right words. “Uncharacteristically angry. You are one of the calmest people I have ever met. So, what is going on?” he asked again.  
  
“Do you always kiss a girl and then pretend as if it never happened?” she asked as she shifted her body slightly sideways to face him. Those blasted emerald green eyes of hers looked right at him and even amidst her drunken state they looked, almost hurt.  
  
“I-,” he started, completely baffled. “What? I thought you were the one who was acting as if it never happened. I figured you must have changed your mind, decided that it was a bad idea given our positions and it probably was a bad idea. So if that is what you were thinking it’s okay.”  
  
Tash sighed as she sank back into the sofa and then started giggling. It was a sound he had never heard from her before and as it reached his ears, he found it to be an agreeable one. “So you thought that I was-, and I thought that you were-,” she tried to get out between fits of laughter.  
  
“Is that why you kept drinking tonight past your normal limit?” he asked with concern. Her drinking and her frustrating during the mission was because of him? Or at least a misunderstanding between the two of them. He had picked up the vibe that perhaps she was attracted to him some time ago but, could it be more than just a physical one?  
  
“I guess, maybe.” She looked at Aric as if she was struggling to explain anything with the alcohol buzzing around in her system. “It’s just that I wanted to, for so long. However, with us working together as well I-,” she ran her hand across her forehead in frustration, as if the act could clear her clouded mind and arrange her thoughts.  
  
“Maybe tonight is not the best time to be trying to discuss this. We should try again tomorrow, when you are sober.” He was starting to worry that she may say more than she intended and that she would regret her words the next day, if she even remembered them at all. “I am not very good at this talking about feelings thing but, we can give it a try. Later.”  
  
Her eyes widened and looked right at him. When it appeared as if she was going to say more, he pressed a single finger to her lips to quiet her. “Tomorrow,” he warned. “I don’t want you saying anything you might regret later.”  
  
She considered his words for a moment and then nodded in agreement. One of her hands reached up and closed around his, it felt warm against his cooler hand. She moved his silencing finger away from her lips and instead rested her head against his shoulder. “Alright,” she said, followed almost instantly by a yawn. “Long day, feeling tired any way.”  
  
“You should go and get some rest. Here is hoping you don’t regret the hangover you are going to have tomorrow.” Before he had even finished talking, her eyes were closed. “Commander?” he asked as he tried tapping one of her cheeks lightly with two fingers. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he realised she was out like a light, there wasn’t even the slightest hint of a response from her.  
  
Having fallen asleep on that very same sofa himself more than once whilst dealing with paperwork well into the night, he knew all too well just how uncomfortable it was. Tash was going to have enough pain to deal with in the form of a very large headache the next day as it was, he didn’t want her to suffer further with aching muscles. Carefully he shifted the Commander until she was cradled in his arms. Even with that movement she barely even stirred. He lifted her at the same time as he stood up, struggling slightly under the weight of an extra body, and then carried her into her quarters.  
  
He realised it was the first time he had ever actually been into her room. The door was often open and he had seen in but never crossed the threshold because he had never been invited to. For a moment discomfort haunted him, it was almost as if he was trespassing on property that was forbidden. Ever so carefully he laid her down on the bed. It wasn’t until he had her settled on the pillow that he realised his mistake. She was laying on top of the covers, he couldn’t pull them over her without risking disturbing her again. Moving almost silently he set about finding an alternative solution. Located on a chair off to one side was a neatly folded blanket, in fact everything about her quarters was neat and tidy. The exact opposite to how he normally kept his own personal space when he wasn’t in the crew quarters on assignment. Aric grabbed the blanket and carefully placed it over her sleeping form. As he looked down at her face when she slept he noticed how relaxed she still looked, even almost peaceful. It was a long way from the serious expression she usually wore. His eyes followed the line of her jaw, the contours of her cheeks, up to her closed eyelids. A stray lock of red hair, that had attached itself to one of her cheeks, was taunting him. He gently reached down and brushed his fingers over her soft skin as he moved it back into place. She really was gorgeous, for a human.  
  
She was so vulnerable when she was sleeping. He found himself aching to wrap his arms around her small frame, to curl around that warm body protectively and keep her safe from all that may harm her.  
  
Damn, he had it bad, whatever it was.  
  
Aric’s heart rate increased as he trailed his fingers across her smooth forehead, often it was creased with thought or a frown of concern but, not at that moment as she slept. He found himself remembering the sound of her laughter and wondering how he might coax it out of her when she was awake and sober, just to hear the sound again. Then he found himself wondering what he would do if something ever happened to her on one of their insanely dangerous missions. He could no longer remember what life had been like before the day she had walked into his, so full of fire and zest and never once backed down no matter how hard he was on her. He was almost terrified to consider what it would be if she ever walked out of it again. He was screwed and he knew it. He wasn’t just attracted to his commander. HIs stomach churned and clenched tightly as he realised, he loved her.


End file.
